Die einzig richtige Entscheidung
by Gwee
Summary: In diesem One-Shot geht es um die verbotene Liebe von Narzissa und Lily, die zerbricht.


Narzissa lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Warum musste sie auch immer zu spät kommen? Warum mussten Bellatrix und Lucius sie immer in ein Gespräch verwickeln, wenn sie es so eilig hatte? Grundsätzlich legte sie sehr großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Aber bei ihr schaffte sie es einfach nicht, so wichtig es der Blonden auch war, und es war ihr wirklich sehr wichtig.

Nach fünf Minuten erreichte sie endlich die Bibliothek. Sie trafen sich immer hier, in den hintersten Ecken. Entdeckt zu werden war die größte Angst, die die beiden miteinander teilten. Was sie taten, war in den Augen der meisten einfach nur widerwärtig und abnormal. Ihre Beziehung war einfach anders, das konnten sie nicht leugnen. Viele verachteten Liebe zum gleichen Geschlecht. Narzissa konnte also froh sein, dass ihre Große Liebe ihre Gefühle erwiderte, ebenso empfand.

Mit etwas langsameren Schritten ging sie den Gang hinab, blickte immer wieder nach links und rechts. Um diese Zeit sollten kaum Leute hier sein. Es gab Abendessen. Das ließen sich nur wenige entgehen und zu so später Stunde vermutete sie auch nur wenige in der Bibliothek. Narzissa wollte sich ihr Essen später aus der Küche holen. Hauptsache, sie konnte Zeit mit ihrer Liebsten verbringen. Das war für sie das einzig Wichtige.

Sie kam in der letzten Reihe an und bog nach links ab.

„Lily!", rief sie und lief auf die Rothaarige zu. „Es tut mir Leid...Bella wollte, dass ich ihr in Kräuterkunde helfe. Ich habe es nur gerade so geschafft, sie abzuwimmeln. Sie war ziemlich misstrauisch."

Lily blickte auf, einen kleinen Schimmer von Freude in ihren Augen, dennoch sah ihr Blick ziemlich betrübt aus. Narzissa setzte sich zu der Rothaarigen und blickte sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen nachdenklich an. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Sonst war Lily immer überglücklich sie zu sehen. Was war heute mit ihr los?

Lily schüttelte mit einem gequälten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass es das nicht ist."

Narzissa weitete ihre Augen etwas. Was wollte Lily ihr damit sagen? Sie wollte doch nicht...nein, das konnte sie doch nicht! „Was meinst du?", hauchte sie mit einer Spur von Panik in der Stimme.

Wollte Lily auf genau das Thema, das Problem ansprechen, welches Narzissa schon so lange beschäftigte? Dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte und sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen mussten? Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie das noch hinauszögern konnten. Aber Lily hatte ja Recht. Ihr rothaariger Engel würde bald die Schule verlassen und es würde keine Chance mehr geben, dass sie weiter zusammen bleiben konnte. Und sobald Narzissa Hogwarts verließ, würde sie sich auch schon in einer Ehe mit Lucius Malfoy wiederfinden. Es war kein schöner Gedanke.

Narzissa und Lily waren nun schon ein bisschen mehr als ein Jahr ein Paar und schon zu der Zeit hatten beide immer gewusst, dass sie nicht zusammen bleiben konnten. Irgendwann würden sie einander verlassen müssen und ihren jeweils eigenen Weg einschlagen. Narzissas Weg war nun einmal die Ehe mit dem Malfoyerben. Für ihre Eltern war es eine gute Partie, auch wenn sie gut auf solch eine Ehe verzichten konnten. Ihr Ruf würde mit dieser Bindung noch mehr steigen, sowie es auch geschah, wenn Bellatrix Rodolphus heiratete. Wenigstens war ihre Schwester ihrem zukünftigen Mann nicht abgeneigt und verstand sich prächtig mit Rodolphus. Und auch mit Lucius kam Bellatrix gut zurecht. Narzissa aber konnte keinen großen Gefallen an ihm finden. Gut, er war höflich, charmant und gut aussehend, noch dazu war er auch sehr intelligent, aber sie wollte lieber mit Lily zusammen sein. Vielleicht war es lächerlich, lächerlich, sich einzubilden, dass ihre Beziehung so viel durchhalten konnte, aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass sie ein Paar bleiben konnten, Narzissa würde sie sofort wählen. Sie würde keinen Moment zögern, nicht eine Millisekunde.

„Zissa, ich...ich weiß, du hörst das nicht gern. Glaub mir, es fällt mir überhaupt schwer darüber zu reden. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde es ändern...aber es kann nicht sein. Du weißt, dass ich dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss mache...und dann bin ich fort. Ich...oh Gott, ich will nicht egoistisch klingen. Du weißt, ich liebe dich über alles, aber...wie soll ich es dir sagen...?" Lily brach ab und verursachte in Narzissa nur noch mehr Angst. Was wollte sie ihr mitteilen? Nichts Gutes, das war sicher. Ihr kam es vor als befände sie sich in einem schrecklichen Liebesroman, aber natürlich konnte sie nicht einfach verdrängen, dass das hier wirklich geschah. Und sie wusste, was Lily sagen würde, wollte es aber nicht hören.

„Bitte sieh mich nicht so an! Das macht es mir nur noch schwerer. Und je eher wir es hinter uns haben...je eher werden wir es zu verkraften wissen. Zissa, bitte, hör mir jetzt zu...wir können nicht zusammen bleiben. Wenn wir unsere Liebe öffentlich machen – ich will gar nicht wissen, was dann passiert! Unsere Familien werden uns verstoßen, meine könnte es vielleicht noch akzeptieren, aber deine? Und wo wir auch hingehen, alle werden uns immer schief angucken und immer werden sie schlecht über uns reden! Willst du das?" Die Worte drangen tief zu der Slytherin hindurch. Im Grunde genommen schrie alles in ihr: „Ja! Ja, das will ich! Solange ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann." Aber Lily hatte ja Recht. Sie würde nicht damit klar kommen können und sie wollte nicht, dass Lily ihr zu Liebe ein solches Leben führen musste. Um keinen Preis. Dafür liebte sie dieses Mädchen einfach viel zu sehr.

Lily sprach weiter: „Bitte verzeih mir, aber...aber...ich werde James Potter nachgeben." Narzissas Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. War das Lilys Ernst? Ja, das war es. Eigentlich war es klar gewesen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, falls Potter tatsächlich kein Interesse mehr an anderen Mädchen zeigen würde und sich ernsthaft an Lily interessierte, würde sie Lily verlieren. Nun war der Tag gekommen. Die Rothaarige hatte ihr schon früh genug gesagt, dass sie Narzissa zwar über alles liebte, dass sie in James aber auch irgendwie verliebt war.

Sie konnte Lilys Blick nicht standhalten. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich, so miserabel, so erschüttert und enttäuscht.

„Das...war es dann also?", murmelte Narzissa mit gesenktem Blick. „Es ist aus? Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, getrennte Wege zu gehen? Wir werden beide unser eigenes Leben leben und einander vergessen? Vergessen, dass zwischen uns mal etwas war? Uns nie wieder sehen? Nie wieder ein Wort miteinander wechseln? Von nun an? W...willst du das wirklich?"

Lily seufzte vernehmbar laut auf. „Bitte mach es nicht noch schwerer! Mir gefällt es doch auch nicht. Aber es ist die einzig richtige Entscheidung. Nur auf diese Weise können wir beide ein glückliches Leben führen." Das bezweifelte Narzissa sehr. Ohne Lily konnte sie nicht sehr glücklich sein. Aber wenn Lily es wünschte, sie wollte sich nicht gegen sie stellen. Lily würde nicht nachgeben. Es war wirklich vorbei. Sie konnte nichts mehr dagegen machen.

„Dann...dann werde ich jetzt wohl besser gehen. Das wäre wohl die einzig richtige Entscheidung." Man merkte, dass sie sauer war und sie hatte absichtlich Lilys Worte benutzt. Langsam stand sie auf und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Zissa?", wollte Lily sie aufhalten. „Bitte, ich will nicht, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen!" Sie drehte sich wieder um eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Ihre Augen blitzten förmlich.

„Ahja? Tut mir Leid, Lily. So sehr ich dich auch Liebe, du wirst keine Wahl haben. Ich würde diese Trennung ja am Liebsten vermeiden. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Du hast das Urteil gefällt und du würdest es auch nicht zurücknehmen, wenn es etwas brächte. Also, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber jetzt muss ich leider gehen. Man sieht sich." Sie wandte sich wieder ab und verließ rennend die Bibliothek. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte sich zuvor noch beherrschen können, aber nun musste sie ihren Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen. Sie hatte nicht so gemein sein wollen. Sie kam sich so herzlos vor. Aber das war die einfachste Art gewesen, sich zu verabschieden. So und nicht anders.

Zwei Tage später saß sie beim Frühstück. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich nicht sonderlich aufgehellt, sondern mehr noch verdüstert. Das lag wohl an der Tatsache, dass Bellatrix ihr damit auf die Nerven ging, was sie denn hätte. Fast ganz Slytherin war ihre schlechte Laune aufgefallen. Es war kein Wunder. Narzissa hatte seit Freitag Abend kaum ein Wort mehr hervorgebracht, zog sich ständig von allen zurück, blieb bis spät in die Nacht wach, um dann wieder mit Weinen anzufangen. Sie aß auch kaum was. Das bereitete ihrer großen Schwester wohl die meisten Sorgen. Narzissa war schon so schlank genug und Bellatrix hatte Angst, dass sie magersüchtig werden könnte. Ihr war das völlig egal. Und wenn schon? Was machte das schon aus? Sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit.

Ihr Blick glitt wie an diesem Morgen schon öfters zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und ihr Appetit wurde ihr nur noch mehr verdorben. In ihr keimte sogar ein leichter Brechreiz auf. Lily saß dort und...küsste Potter leidenschaftlich und innig. Es war, als ob sie ihr eins auswischen wollte. Dafür, dass sie einfach so gegangen war.

Aber sollte Lily doch mit ihrem Potter glücklich werden. Narzissa würde ihr nicht mehr zeigen, wie verletzt sie sich dadurch fühlte. Sie würde sie einfach ignorieren oder so behandeln wie es ihre Schwester auch tat und wie Narzissa mit allen anderen Gryffindors auch umsprang.

Sie würde Lucius heiraten und glücklich mit ihm werden – so weit es ging. Oh, sie würde alles dafür tun, dass sie den Blonden symphatischer fand und sich letztendlich in ihn verliebte. Er zeigte sich ihr zwar nicht besonders zugeneigt, aber mindestens neutral. Eine Ehe dauerte so lange, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich beide Gefühle füreinander entwickeln würden.

Wie unsinnig ihr der Gedanke vorkam, aber sie wollte sich von Lily ablenken. Gab es ein besseres Mittel?

Es war Halloween, im Jahre 1998. Seit 17 Jahren kam Narzissa jedes Jahr an diesem Tag nach Godrics Hollow, zum Grab von Lily – und James – Potter. Niemand wusste von ihrer Tradition und sie würde es auch niemandem erzählen. Traurig kniete sie vor dem Grab. Sie hatte Blumen mitgebracht, rote Rosen, die sie bereits in eine Vase gesteckt und auf dem Grab platziert hatte.

„Es ist vorbei, Lily, es ist vorbei. Der dunkle Lord ist tot, dank deines Sohnes. Du wärst stolz auf ihn. Sein Charakter entspricht deinem vollkommen. Und seine Augen." Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, verschwand aber fast im selben Augenblick wieder. Immer wenn sie dem Jungen, der lebte, in die Augen schaute, fühlte sie sich sofort an Lily erinnert. Vielleicht hatte sie sich früher deshalb gewünscht, dass er starb. Damit sie sich nicht mehr an ihre einzige wahre Liebe erinnert fühlen musste. Sie seufzte leise. Wie viele Jahre waren es nun her, dass sie sich getrennt hatten? Viel zu lange.

„Warum musstest du mich verlassen, Lily? Warum? Wärst du nicht zu...Potter gegangen, würdest du jetzt sicher noch leben", flüsterte sie nahezu. Es war kein Vorwurf, nur eine Feststellung ihrerseits, aber wohl mehr eine Annahme. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber eines wusste sie genau: Hätten sie sich nicht getrennt, wäre der Dunkle Lord noch am Leben und vielleicht stärker als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Wer hätte ihn denn aufhalten sollen? Sie kannte den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung. Es hätte zwei Jungen gegeben, die Lord Voldemort vernichten hätten können, aber wäre es nicht dennoch ein beträchtlicher Unterschied gewesen, wenn Harry nicht zu Welt gekommen wäre? In ihren Augen schon.

Narzissa stand langsam wieder auf. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Lily nun viel öfter zu besuchen – nicht nur einmal im Jahr. Sie war zwar tatsächlich glücklich mit Lucius geworden – besonders nach Voldemorts Fall – und hatte sich mittlerweile wieder ganz gut eingegliedert, aber Lily machte nun einmal einen Teil ihres Lebens aus. Ihren rothaarigen Engel würde sie niemals vergessen. Und sie war ihr dankbar, sehr dankbar. Denn Lily hatte die einzig richtige Entscheidung für sie beide und die ganze Menschheit getroffen.


End file.
